Oh Captain My Captain
by JustintheJewelSkeleton
Summary: Much smut between Gin and his precious little 'Zuru. Involving strawberry frosting and other things...
1. 1 Strawberry Frosting

Oh Captain, My Captain  
GinxKira

"'Zuru, come here."

Izuru Kira looked up from his paperwork at the sound of his captain's voice. "Okay, Ichimaru-taichou." He stood up and walked into the captain's office, where Gin was sitting behind his desk, smiling mischievously. "What do you want, Ichimaru-taichou?"

Gin's smile widened. "I want ya, 'Zuru."

Izuru's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Ya heard me, 'Zuru. I want ya. On mah desk. Right now."

"B-but, Taichou…" Izuru stared at the silver-haired man. What was he planning?

"No buts, 'Zuru." Gin beckoned for the blond to come to him. Hesitantly, the blond obliged. Walking over, he stood before his grinning captain. "Now, 'Zuru, get on the desk," Gin said patting his large empty desk. Izuru sighed and decided to stop questioning his captain's actions. He sat down in the spot Gin had indicated. Gin smiled and stroked Izuru's cheek. His hands wandered down lower and 'Zuru was quite hot and bothered. When Gin slowly began to remove articles of clothing, Izuru finally found his voice in the form of a panicked question.

"W-what are you doing, Ichimaru-taichou?"

With a smirk, Gin leaned over him and said, "I prefer mah 'Zuru with no hakama." Izuru felt his face heat up as his kosode fell from his shoulders. Grabbing at his captain's wrists, he tried to stop Gin's actions.

"S-stop, Ichimaru-taichou."

His feeble protest fell on deaf ears. The rest of Izuru's clothes fell to the ground, where they lay in a crumpled heap. _This is wrong!_ Izuru kept telling himself. _He's your captain! _But he could no longer work up enough willpower to stop Gin's movements. If he was to be honest with himself, he didn't really want him to stop anyway.

Gin smirked down at Izuru, stroking his cheek. The blond man's face flushed crimson as he felt himself becoming more aroused, and he reached up for his captain, wanting to pull him closer. Gin's smirk widened as he evaded Izuru's groping fingers with ease. He bent down, picking up the pile of clothing on the ground. "Ya want your clothes, 'Zuru?" He asked, sauntering towards the door. "Come and get them." With that parting remark, Gin walked out, closing the door behind him.

Izuru gaped at the closed door, half expecting Gin to open it and walk back in, smiling and saying, 'Just kiddin'!' It has to be a joke, he reassured himself. Ichimaru-taichou wouldn't just get up and leave me without any clothes. Surely he wasn't that cruel…was he?

The minutes ticked by, and still Gin hadn't returned. It had started to rain outside; Izuru could tell from the soft pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the roof. The blond lieutenant sighed, swinging his legs. Looks like Ichimaru-taichou isn't coming back after all, he thought, his mood darkening like the weather outside. _He did tell me to come get my clothes if I wanted them back. I guess I'll have to be the mature one and go find him. _Izuru stood up, a determined look in his blue eyes. He strode purposefully toward the door and was about to throw it open when he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of horror on his face. He was stark naked! He couldn't go out in this state. _How am I supposed to…?_

Izuru glanced around the office frantically, desperately looking for something, anything, he could wear. Gin hadn't left any sort of clothing behind, but… His eyes settled on a large pile of unsigned paperwork, a box of multi-colored paper clips sitting next to it. He sighed. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to work with. Sitting down, Izuru picked up a sheet of paper and began to work.

Izuru walked stealthily down the halls of the third division headquarters, a hastily-constructed paper robe hanging off his shoulders. A couple members of the division approached, chattering happily. The blond lieutenant pressed his body against the wall, hoping they wouldn't turn the corner and see him. If they did, well, he'd just have to hope that the colorful paperclips holding his makeshift robe would stay put. Izuru held his breath as the Shinigami got closer…closer…and passed him. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued down the hallway to find his Captain.

Reaching an exit, Izuru stared out into the pouring rain. _Ichimaru-taichou had better not be out there, _Izuru thought. _If he is…_ He felt around for his captain's reiatsu, finding that he wasn't in the building. Izuru resisted the urge to curse and sighed. Steeling himself, he stepped out into the rain.

A sudden spike of reiatsu caught Izuru's attention as he was walking by the kitchens. He was soaked to the skin; the paper was practically transparent, sticking to his body. _Hopefully that wasn't Yamamoto-taich…wait. _He recognized that reiatsu. It was his captain's. Relieved, he ran into the kitchens, his paper robe fluttering behind him.

Gin smirked as a bedraggled, half-naked Izuru Kira stumbled in the door, panting. His soaked paper robe―what a creative boy he was―was doing absolutely nothing to hide his pale body from view. Gin licked his lips; his little blond toy looked so delicious like that. "Why ya so wet, 'Zuru?"

The silver-haired captain watched in amusement as his toy's face flushed bright pink. It was a nice contrast from the whiteness of the paper that adorned his body. Izuru tried to stammer out an answer, not meeting Gin's eyes. "W-well, Ichimaru-taichou, you see…it's r-raining, and…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Maybe ya shouldn't be runnin' around in the rain," Gin suggested gleefully.

Izuru wanted to snap at him, but couldn't think of anything witty to say. He spotted his clothes on the table and began walking towards them. Just as he was about to grab the clothing, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. "Nuh-uh, 'Zuru. Not so fast."

Izuru looked up into Gin's grinning face, a worried look on his face.

Gin just smiled. Still holding onto his lieutenant's wrist, he led him over to a nearby countertop where an unlabeled can was sitting. Picking it up, he walked back to the table. He set the can down and turned back to Izuru, his smile growing wider by the minute.

"W-what's in the can, Ichimaru-taichou?"

Gin just grinned. "Oh, nothin' really. Don't ya worry your little head 'bout it."

Izuru was not reassured in the slightest by Gin's remark, but decided to let it slide. "Er, Ichimaru-taichou, can I have my clothes―" He was cut off by Gin's hand over his mouth. The silver-haired captain pressed Izuru down onto the table so that he was lying horizontally on it.

"Well, this ain't quite the same as my desk, 'Zuru, but it'll have to do." With that said, the silver-haired man reached down and pulled a blue paperclip off of Izuru's robe. Holding it up, he smirked. "I like this color on ya, 'Zuru. Matches your eyes." Ignoring the blond's cry of protest, he began pulling more paperclips off: a red one, a green one, another blue one. Izuru watched in dismay as his flimsy paper robe began to fall apart.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou, I need my clothes!" He managed to squeak out, as Gin approached his hips.

"Hmm?" Gin asked, pausing momentarily in his paperclip removal.

"My clothes…" Izuru repeated, glancing at the Shihakusho lying in a pile on the table.

"Oh?" The silver-haired man followed his gaze. The ever-present grin on his face widened, if that was even possible. "Ya won't be needin' those." His fingers returned to the robe, plucking the last few paperclips off of it. He laid them down on the table; by this point, he had amassed quite a large pile.

"I… wha―? Izuru stammered, trying to sit up. This turned out to be a bad idea, seeing as the papers scattered all over the place, leaving the blond on the table, completely bare. Gin chuckled as his lieutenant desperately tried to cover himself, his cheeks flushed red.

"Ah, 'Zuru. You're so cute when you're like this." Walking over to a drawer, the silver-haired captain rummaged around in it for a momentarily, then pulled out a knife. "Ah! Here it is!"

Izuru's eyes widened as he watched his captain advance toward him, the knife raised. "T-taichou, w-what are you doing?"

"What was that 'Zuru?" He asked, picking up the can and plunging the knife into the foil seal.

"N-nothing, s-sir," Izuru breathed out a sigh of relief. "I-I just thought …" he trailed off.

"Oh!" Gin exclaimed. "You thought this was for you?" He gestured to the knife. "Nah, 'Zuru, you're rather cute. I think I'll keep ya." Pulling the foil off the can, Ichimaru stuck the knife in again and it came out covered in a thick, creamy… pink substance that Kira recognized as "strawberry frosting? Ichimaru-taichou, what are you going to do with―" His words were cut off in a gasp. Gin had applied the frosting directly to his bare skin. "Th-that's _cold_, Ichimaru-taichou," he hissed out his muscles clenching.

"Oh, I know, 'Zuru. I just wanted to see those cute little abs of yours."

Izuru looked down at his frosting-covered stomach, embarrassed. "I don't think this is appropriate behavior, Ichimaru-taichou…" he murmured, not meeting his captain's eyes.

"Eh, ya think too much anyway," Gin replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Besides," he smirked, "ya don't really want to go against your captain's orders, do ya?" He didn't give his flustered lieutenant a chance to reply, instead choosing to dip the knife back into the can and scooping out some more of the pink frosting. Smearing it across Izuru's stomach, Gin's smirk widened as the little blond lieutenant gasped at the contact.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired man looked up, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"This is…is…" Izuru wanted to say 'wrong', but he knew that would mean nothing to his captain. Besides, it wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying himself…

As Gin continued to spread the frosting lower and lower on Kira's stomach, Kira tried desperately to think of something else, anything else. Becoming aroused in front of his captain would be too embarrassing. As many times as he'd fantasized about it in the privacy of his own rooms to be actually living it out…it was too good to be true. But then why would Ichimaru-taichou be doing this if he wasn't attracted to him as well? Unless… "You're thinking too much again, 'Zuru," Gin whispered in his ear. The blond shuddered. "Just let it happen…"

"Let what happen, Gin?" a voice asked. A voice belonging to none other than the taichou of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Shunsui! Whatever are you doing here?" Gin kept his usual smile in place and so Shunsui couldn't tell if he was genuinely surprised or not.

"I was walking back to the eighth division barracks when I felt some strange spiritual pressure. I decided to check it out. And I find you two, doing God knows what. Well, don't let me interrupt your foreplay." He turned to leave.

"Wait up, Cap'n," Gin called. "I'll walk ya back. I was just leaving myself."

Taking in the sight of the blushing, flustered, frosting-covered fukutaichou on the table, Shunsui raised an eyebrow. However, he knew not to argue with Gin. "All right," he agreed, nodding. "Let's go."

"Well, I'll be seein' ya 'Zuru-chan!" Gin called out cheerfully and left with the eighth division taichou. Which left Kira all alone to clean up the mess and himself.

* * *

A/N: The 'Just let it happen' line was actually inspired by a classmate of ours, Patrick. He's...bizarre, to say the least. Yep. Just giving credit where it's due. Bye!


	2. 2 Fun and Games

Chapter 2: Fun and Games

Okay, disclaimer this time. We don't own Bleach, obviously. Otherwise, we wouldn't be on FFN writing fanfiction, would we? Anyway, Tite Kubo gets all credit for the characters, etc.

A/N: And we're quite proud of ourselves for getting this chapter out in a fairly decent amount of time. Usually it takes months, but this time it only took a little more than a week. But...this occurs very rarely, so...yeah.

* * *

"'Zuru!" Gin called. _Where could that boy have gotten to? _He thought. He had been avoiding him ever since that incident with the frosting…

He plopped down in his office chair with a sigh. His desk was completely devoid of any paperwork; lately his lieutenant had been taking all of Gin's as well as his own. It was almost as if Izuru was purposely keeping himself busy so he wouldn't have to deal with his captain. The silver-haired captain sighed again, opening up a drawer and pulling out a box. And he had such fun things planned for him too…

Gin was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. Whoever it was sounded as if they were trying to sneak past without being noticed, and Gin felt his smile widen as the person neared his office. Standing up, he walked over to the door, flattening himself against the wall next to the doorway. Then, just as the person reached the door, Gin jumped out, scaring the living daylights out of none other than Izuru Kira.

"'Zuru!" Gin exclaimed cheerily. "Where ya been lately? I missed ya."

The blond man lowered his eyes, not meeting his superior's gaze. "…I-Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Hmm? I've been lookin' for ya."

Izuru shifted uncomfortably under his captain's scrutiny. He had been trying to avoid his alluring silver-haired captain, especially after the frosting incident, and today was the first time they had spoken since then. Finding his voice again, he explained quickly, "I was using the restroom."

Gin grinned. "Oh? Is that all?"

Izuru nodded, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach at the grin on those tantalizing lips.

"Well, come on. I said I was lookin' for ya, didn't I? Follow me." He began walking into his office, looking back when Izuru hesitated. "Come with me, 'Zuru," Gin commanded, beckoning to him with a finger.

The blond lieutenant swallowed thickly, then obeyed. "Y-yes, Ichimaru-taichou." For some reason he couldn't disobey his captain no matter how much embarrassment it caused him.

"So, 'Zuru, have ya been hidin' in the bathroom this entire time? I haven't seen ya in a few days."

"I-Ichimaru-taichou!" Izuru admonished. "That's not..." he trailed off. _Polite _he wanted to say, but he knew that would mean nothing to his captain. Gin never bothered with things like politeness or propriety.

"What?" Gin asked, turning around with a grin on his face. Far from friendly, it looked like he wanted to war Kira up right on the spot. Izuru couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him. Gin chuckled and reached down to pat his head. "Ah, it's all right 'Zuru, ya don't have ta tell me. I have something more fun we can do anyway!" Izuru followed him into the office, not without dread, especially as Gin locked the door behind them.

"W-What are you doing Ichimaru-taichou?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing 'Zuru. Have a seat," he replied. Taking a seat on the other side of his abnormally empty desk, he surveyed his lieutenant, noting the deep blush on the boy's cheeks and the way his breath sped up under Gin's gaze. "Do you like games 'Zuru?" he asked.

_Oh god..._Izuru immediately felt the blush on his cheeks deepen, if that were even possible. He knew what kind of games his captain liked to play and the series of images running through his head had nothing to do with Monopoly or Life.

Gin chortled at his lieutenant's reaction. It was obvious that he wasn't thinking along the same lines as Gin was. _This should be fun, _he thought to himself.

Visibly struggling to control his reaction, Izuru took a deep breath. "W-what kind of games, Ichimaru-taichou?" He asked.

Gin smirked. "Oh, it's a very fun game, 'Zuru. I think you'll enjoy it."

His lieutenant drew in a shuddering breath. "And why would that be?" He asked in a low voice.

"Oh, well, because it has a board."

"A board?" Izuru questioned, daring to look up. His captain had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, a board." As he was speaking, Gin stood up from behind his desk and began to walk slowly over to his blushing, trembling lieutenant. Izuru was watching his every move, fear and arousal warring on his face. "And we get to jump each other," he continued. Izuru made a small noise in the back of his throat. "And then…" he leaned down over Izuru, who shrunk back in his chair, until his lips were hovering just above his lieutenant's. "…I'm goin' to king ya, 'Zuru," he whispered. Izuru moaned and pressed his lips to his captain's hungrily. Gin smiled and allowed Izuru that small concession for a moment before he pulled away. "Well, I don't know what ya were thinkin' 'Zuru, but we're goin' to play checkers!"


End file.
